


I've seen some places and so many faces but you look like home tonight

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A puppy for Aaron, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: Aaron has moved on, and he's not in love with Robert Sugden anymore, or so he keeps telling his loved ones.However a few departures from the village (and a puppy!) may just make him take one more chance....





	I've seen some places and so many faces but you look like home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is, I wrote it hopped up on mince pies and chocolate so apologies if it's a bit rambling! 
> 
> There are some references to spoilers/speculation but I've kept some of it a bit vague...
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I also hope you all had a absolutely wonderful festive break, however you chose to celebrate it and you're looking forward to 2018, but if you're feeling a little sad at this time of year as some people do then look after yourself, you deserve it xxx

The Woolpack was deathly quiet, the reverberations from the lorry crash somehow managing to echo around the half-full pub as the residents attempted to come to terms with the departure of the White family. Charity had tried to best to keep the atmosphere light, her snarky comments seeping through the murmurs occasionally, but eventually she read the room and settled down, pouring pints and keeping her quips to herself.

Aaron could feel his mum’s beady eyes on him as he nursed the dredges of his pint at the corner of the bar, his phone vibrating next to him with concerned messages from Alex. The whispers were getting to him, and he was on the edge of calling it a day and returning to the safety of the Mill when he heard him; Pete, swirling the last of his own pint around as he mumbled something to Faith about understanding Robert’s situation.

‘’You what?’’ Aaron suddenly barked from the opposite end of the bar, his mouth opening before he had time to stop himself.

‘’I was just saying, I know what it’s like to be in Robert’s shoes. I thought Isaac was mine.’’ Pete stuttered, a blush rising across his cheeks as he realised he had been overheard.

‘’Yea, for all of five minutes.’’ Aaron scoffed angrily. ‘’But Moira did the decent thing and set you straight as soon as she could. You weren’t lied to for the best part of a year about a child that couldn’t possibly be yours.’’

‘’Love, he was just…’’ Faith interjected.

‘’No gran, he was gossiping, like you all are. Robert’s been through enough, he doesn’t need you lot sticking your beaks in when you know nothing, so maybe you should all just keep your gobs shut.’’

‘’Right, back room, now.’’ Chas ordered, but her words had no heat to them. If anything, they were pleading.

‘’Whatever it is mum, I don’t need to hear it.’’ Aaron muttered as soon as they were away from the whispering crowds.

‘’So what exactly was all that about, as if I even need to ask?’’

‘’Pete, shouting his mouth off. All of them, actually, going on about how the great Robert Sugden was tricked so easily into thinking he’d cheated. I’d had enough mum.’’

‘’But you’re out of it now, Robert’s nothing to do with you anymore.’’

‘’Doesn’t mean I can’t still care mum, he’s a mate.’’

‘’Right, so you weren’t sat out there thinking about where you and Robert would be now if Rebecca hadn’t lied to him for so long?’’

‘’No…of course not.’’ Aaron sighed heavily. ‘’Mum, Robert and I are over, but he’s been through a lot and I’m worried about him.’’

‘’So, you’re not still in love with him?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’And this…it changes…?’’

‘’Nothing. I’m with Alex. Who I need to call by the way, so can you give me a minute?’’

‘’Of course love.’’ With that, Chas was gone, but Aaron missed the sceptical glance she gave him just as she pulled the door behind her.

He pulled out his phone, swiping away all the messages from his lock screen and typing Robert’s number in, still sharp in his memory.

_Are you okay?_

He didn’t know what reply, if any he would receive from his brief text, so he was stunned when his phone pinged almost instantly.

_No. But I will be._

_Do you want me to come over?_

_I’m not at Vic’s. I’ve gone away for a few days, clear my head._

_Okay. When are you coming back?_

_I don’t know._

Aaron’s finger hovered over his next message, but he pressed send before he could think too much about it and what he would do with the answer.

_Are you coming back?_

_I hope so._

‘’I hope so too’’ Aaron whispered to himself as he deleted all the messages and pulled up his boyfriend’s number on his phone, pressing the call button and trying to ignore the pit forming in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

The cold air was whipping around Aaron as he locked his best friend in a tight embrace, not ready to let go for a second, even if he felt Adam begin to pull away slowly. The sound of Cain’s car humming impatiently in the background eventually drew the two men apart, and while Adam held his tears in, Aaron couldn’t stop the sob that escaped him.

‘’Stay, please mate, we can fight this.’’ Aaron begged, but Adam shook his head.

‘’There’s no point, I’ve confessed.’’

‘’To a crime you didn’t commit.’’ Aaron protested.

‘’I have to do this bro, it’s the only way.’’

‘’But please…’’

‘’You did something similar for me once remember?’’ Aaron nodded. ‘’And did you let anyone talk you out of it?’’

‘’No, because…’’

‘’Why Aaron?’’

‘’I love ya, wanted to protect ya.’’

‘’Exactly, I have to protect my mum, Isaac needs her.’’

Aaron nodded in defeat, and ignoring Cain’s urgent protests behind him, pulled his best friend in for one last hug.

‘’Do me a favour yea?’’ Adam asked, his voice muffled against Aaron’s coat.

‘’Anything.’’

‘’Look after Isaac, he’ll need his other big brother more than ever now.’’

Aaron pulled away from Adam, his tears falling continuously now as he nodded sadly. Adam wiped his own tears away as he glanced quickly at Cain, who was pacing furiously.

‘’And tell Liv she better get practising on that VR if she wants that rematch.’’

‘’She’s determined to beat your top scores.’’ Aaron laughed through his tears.

‘’Never gonna happen bro.’’ Adam laughed, but his eyes dimmed slightly. ‘’And look after Vic for me too yea?’’

‘’Of course, I won’t let you down.’’

‘’And one more thing.’’ Adam said, ignoring Cain's furious revving. 

‘’Yea?’’ Aaron asked as he wiped his tears away.

‘’I threw away my happily ever after bro, promise me you’ll get yours.’’

‘’You think Alex and I are happily ever after?’’

‘’We both know I’m not talking about Alex.’’

Adam nodded over Aaron’s shoulder, and he turned around to find Robert had materialised silently behind him, keeping his distance as he watched them say goodbye.

‘’No Adam…’’

‘’Listen to me bro. You brought him into this mess.’’

‘’He offered to help…’’

‘’And you didn’t stop him, even after everything, so either he means so little to you that you don’t care if he gets in a world of trouble for this too, or you trust him more than anyone else.’’

‘’Adam I’m not…’’

‘’You’re my brother yea?’’

‘’Yea.’’

‘’Then as your brother, I’m telling you, be happy. Let yourself be happy.’’

Another rev from Cain’s car interrupted Aaron’s thoughts before he could say anything else. He couldn’t stop the tears as Adam pressed a kiss to his forehead.

‘’Brothers?’’

‘’Brothers.’’ Aaron confirmed as he felt Adam peel away from him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the car as he watched it speed away, and he didn’t flinch as he felt Robert’s hands on his shoulders, rubbing them up and down in a vain attempt to warm him up.

‘’C’mon, let’s get you home.’’

 

Aaron padded down the Mill staircase the next morning to find Robert tidying away the blanket on the couch, coat and shoes already on.

‘’You’re leaving?’’

‘’Yea…I…sorry I picked up your phone by accident,’’ Robert explained, gesturing to the phone on the coffee table. ‘’Saw a text from Alex, he’s on his way over, so I best be off.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Aaron replied, a tinge of disappointment in his voice, but if Robert noticed, he didn’t show it. ‘’Thank you Robert, for everything you did last night for Adam, for staying here…’’

‘’What friends are for right?’’

‘’Don’t know many friends who’d do what you did though.’’ Aaron commented.

‘’Just keeping my Christmas promise.’’ Robert replied with a smile as he picked up his phone and made his way out the door, enveloping Aaron in a small, comforting hug as he went. ‘’You need to talk, you call me, okay?’’

‘’Okay.’’

Aaron wanted to call him back instantly, but instead he climbed the stairs to his room, where he washed away the previous night’s events, and the feeling of Robert Sugden on his skin, under the welcoming heat of the ensuite shower, ready to greet Alex when he arrived at the door, none the wiser to his boyfriend’s illegal activities or his ex-husband’s involvement.

 

‘’What’s all this then?’’ Aaron asked as he approached Robert outside Keepers, bent over the boot of his car and shoving what looked to be a large box inside. ‘’You’re not going again are ya?’’

‘’What? Oh no, nothing like that.’’

‘’Then what’s with the box?’’

‘’Picnic supplies.’’

‘’A picnic?’’ Aaron’s last picnic flashed in front of him, the memories circling around him as he briefly averted his gaze from Robert. ‘’What’s this in aid of?’’

Robert’s answer was cut off by the sound of footsteps and an exaggerated sigh from behind them as Liv appeared, a scowl fixed in place for Robert.

‘’Hi Liv, how are you?’’ Robert asked tentatively, but his question was ignored as Liv tugged on Aaron’s arm.

‘’C’mon, you said you’d buy me lunch.’’

‘’Yea and I am, but I’m talking to Robert. Why don’t you go ahead?’’

‘’No chance.’’ Liv argued, peering into Robert’s car and seeing the box. ‘’Going again are you?’’ She asked dryly.

‘’Sadly for you, no.’’ Robert smirked.

‘’So, this picnic, what’s the reason?’’ Aaron interjected.

‘’Does there have to be one?’’ Robert asked, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes, and Aaron raised an eyebrow, so he continued talking. ‘’It’s dad’s anniversary today…and Katie’s actually so…’’ he trailed off sadly.

‘’So…?’’ Aaron encouraged quietly, noting that even Liv’s interest was piqued by the change in Robert’s demeanour.

‘’I’m taking Vic out for the day. We’re gonna lay some flowers down for them, then I’m bringing her to this park mum always used to take us to, have a picnic.’’

‘’That sounds really nice Rob.’’

‘’Yea well,’’ Robert shrugged. ‘’I’m all she has now.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Dad’s dead, Seb’s…not ours anymore, Adam and Andy could be anywhere. I’m the only man left in her life now, I need to look out for her.’’

‘’She’s lucky to have you.’’ Aaron smiled.

‘’She’s the only little sister I have Aaron, I want her to know I care. Even made her that chocolate cake she likes.’’ Robert finally began to brighten as he glanced back at the contents of the boot. He didn’t hear the almost imperceptible scoff that came from Liv as she walked off, but Aaron did. Ignoring it, he looked back at Robert, placing a hand on his arm.

‘’Vic would care too you know, if she knew the truth and you and Jack.’’ Aaron suggested softly, but Robert shook his head.

‘’I’ve made my peace with him now Aaron, it’s not worth dredging it up.’’

‘’Well if you ever want to tell her about him, you’ll have me to support you.’’

‘’Thanks, that means a lot. Anyway, I better get inside and see where that little sister of mine is, I’ll see you later yea?’’

‘’Yea, course. Enjoy the picnic.’’

Aaron risked a glance back towards Keepers as he walked away, but Robert had disappeared from sight. Turning back, he found Liv sitting on the pub bench, shaking her head in disbelief.

‘’What?’’

‘’You, mooning over him. It’s obvious.’’

‘’What is?’’

‘’You still love him don’t you? What about Alex?’’

‘’No Liv I don’t and everything’s great with Alex, where is this coming from?’’

‘’I saw the look on your face, you wanted to go with him on this picnic didn’t ya?’’

‘’No I didn’t. He’s spending the day with Vic, but maybe what you’re really upset about is the fact that he said he only has _one_ little sister.’’ Aaron fired back.

Aaron saw the moment Liv’s eyes glassed over with unshed tears, and he immediately regretted saying anything. Jumping up on the bench beside her, he tucked her into the crook of his arm.

‘’Robert would have you back in his life in a second Liv, we both know it.’’ He said softly as she nestled into him. ‘’He just wants you to tell him that.’’

‘’No he doesn’t,’’ Liv argued, ‘’but it’s fine, because we don’t want him in our lives either, right?’’ She asked with a firm tone, but Aaron didn’t miss the slight wobble at the end of her question.

‘’Right.’’ Aaron replied as strongly as he could muster, as he watched Robert and Victoria emerge from Keepers with two bouquets of flowers in hand, heading towards the graveyard.

 

 

‘’Got yourself a new friend then?’’

Aaron looked up from his spot on the pub bench to find Robert smiling down at him. To be specific, he was smiling at the bundle of fluff currently wriggling about in Aaron’s arms, stray white hairs attaching themselves to every part of his black hoodie as the husky puppy in his embrace shuffled around, adorably trying to get comfy.

‘’Yea, gift from Paddy.’’

‘’What’s his name?’’ Robert asked as he joined Aaron on the bench, scratching the pup’s jaw as he spoke, and Aaron didn’t fail to notice the way the little animal instantly settled under Robert’s touch.

‘’Ghost…Liv’s idea.’’ Aaron confirmed in response to Robert’s cocked eyebrow.

‘’Yea sure mate, you’ll admit you like Game of Thrones one day.’’ Robert smirked. ‘’So, what brought on the pressie then, your birthday is long gone, or are you still milking it?’’

‘’Milking things is more your speciality innit?’’ Aaron joked back, but his smile dampened as he glanced down at his dog, now blinking sleepily in his arms. ‘’Paddy thought I could use the distraction, I’m moping apparently.’’

‘’Because of Adam?’’ Aaron shrugged in response. ‘’I’m sure he’s okay Aaron, wherever he is.’’ Robert said kindly, knocking their shoulders together.

‘’You reckon?’’

‘’Yea, I know I called him an idiot most of the time, but he knows what he’s doing. He’ll be okay.’’

‘’Yea, you’re probably right.’’

‘’Always am.’’ Robert joked. ‘’So, is it working? He keeping you distracted?’’

‘’Most of the time, yea. Paddy said the minute he saw him he had to get him for me, we’re one and same apparently.’’ Aaron shrugged.

‘’Well you do have the same colour eyes, so Paddy might be onto something’’ Robert offered by way of explanation, but Aaron didn’t miss the slight blush that coloured his cheeks at the almost intimate admission, so he looked back down at his puppy.

‘’Oh speak of the devil.’’ Aaron looked up to see Paddy approaching them with a curious look on his face. ‘’I’ll leave you to it.’’

Paddy gave Robert a courteous nod as he took his place next to Aaron, watching as the other man made his way to Keepers.

‘’So, you and Robert…’’ Paddy began, ignoring the groan that his comment elicited from Aaron. ‘’You’re looking pretty friendly.’’

‘’Well we are friends Paddy.’’

‘’And that’s all?’’

‘’Yes, that’s all. I’m with Alex, in case you’d forgotten.’’

‘’Just making sure you hadn’t.’’

Aaron glared at Paddy’s comment before he could say anything, the puppy in his arms finally made a break for freedom, yelping excitedly as he chased Robert down the street.

‘’Ghost.’’ Aaron called firmly as he jumped off the bench after his dog, but he froze in his spot as he watched Robert crouch down to scratch him behind his ears, smiling broadly as the puppy weaved his way between his legs, yapping excitedly.

He watched in complete bemusement as Robert took the dog’s face in his massive hands, whispering something to him before straightening up and giving him a pointed look, causing the dog to turn around with his ears lowered sadly as he trotted sheepishly back to Aaron. Robert chuckled from his spot outside Keepers, giving Aaron a broad grin before disappearing inside.

Once Ghost was safely back in his arms, Aaron resumed his spot on the bench, where he found Paddy watching him intently.

‘’What?’’

‘’I love you Aaron, you know I love you, and I want what’s best for you, well I want you happy, even if it’s not what I think’s best, but then if you’re happy, then it is best…’’

‘’Oh spit it out Paddy.’’ Aaron groaned as he father figure rabbited on incoherently.

‘’I’ve only ever seen one living thing move quicker than that puppy to get a cuddle from Robert Sugden, and I’ve only ever seen that same look of disappointment,’’ Paddy gazed pointedly down at the sombre puppy in Aaron’s arms, ‘’on the face of one other living thing when Robert Sugden sends them away.’’

‘’I’ve never chased after Robert for a cuddle.’’ Aaron protested, but his argument sounded weak even to him.

‘’Doesn’t mean you don’t want to though, does it?’’ Paddy asked softly. ‘’If you’re still in lo…’’

‘’I’m not.’’

‘’If you are…’’

‘’But I’m not.’’

‘’But _if_ …then I’m here if you need to talk.’’ Putting a reassuring hand on Aaron’s shoulder, Paddy let it linger before giving Ghost a quick scratch on the head and heading into the pub.

‘’What does he know eh? Nothing.’’ Aaron murmured to the now sleeping pup in his arms, trying to ignore the voice in his head asking if he meant Paddy, or himself.

 

 

 

‘’I heard about you and Alex, I’m sorry.’’

Aaron was staring absentmindedly at his phone when Victoria’s words caught his attention as she set his pint down in front of him.

‘’How did you…my mum.’’ Aaron concluded with a groan.

‘’Chewed my ear off about it all morning, how her idiotic son is throwing away the best thing that ever happened to him.’’ Vic said with a small smile.

‘’She should learn to keep her nose out.’’ Aaron replied. ‘’And I’m sorry, she shouldn’t be talking to you about failed relationships…not when…’’

‘’Aaron, it’s fine. I was glad of the distraction actually.’’

‘’How’ve you been?’’

‘’I’m okay, been better.’’ Victoria admitted. ‘’But I’ve also been worse. Robert’s been taking my mind off things.’’

‘’Oh yea, how?’’ Aaron asked, trying to keep his voice from perking up at the mention of Robert’s name.

‘’Helping me come up new recipes for Diddy Diner, watching stupid things on telly, silly stuff really, but it’s been helping.’’

‘’That’s good, it’s nice to see you spending time together.’’ Aaron smiled.

‘’Yea, it’s good having my big brother back.’’ Vic agreed. ‘’So that’s my story, your turn, what happened?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’With Alex? You seemed pretty solid last time I saw you together.’’

‘’Just wasn’t meant to be I guess.’’ Aaron twiddled his pint glass as he spoke, hoping she would get the hint not to push, and she did, but he knew by the way she hovered that she wasn’t quite done.

‘’Fair enough, I guess it’s like I said at Christmas, you know he was nice but…’’

‘’This isn’t about Robert.’’ Aaron interrupted quickly, and he noticed the curious look on Victoria’s face.

‘’I wasn’t gonna…I didn’t mean that part. I was just saying he was nice…’’

‘’But…’’ Aaron encouraged, knowing he’d rather pull off the plaster of what she wanted to spill out sooner rather than later.

‘’He was more of a transitional boyfriend wasn’t he?’’

‘’I’m sorry, you’ve lost me.’’

‘’Oh it’s not something weird.’’ She explained quickly. ‘’It’s this thing; I read it in some magazine of your mum’s. After a serious relationship ends, the first person you date afterwards isn’t gonna be the one for you, but they help you dip your feet back in the water, see what you want, help you to _transition_ if you will.’’

‘’Right, so dating Alex was a big waste of time then?’’ Aaron asked curiously.

‘’No, well maybe for him, because he didn’t get to end up with you, but for you, it was important to go out with him, helps you focus on what you want from your next relationship.’’

‘’Wow, pint and a therapy session, cheers Vic. So…when do you reckon you’ll be ready for your transitional relationship then?’’

‘’Never, if how I’m feeling right now is anything to go by, but like I said, Rob’s been great.’’

‘’He should come over the road and join us for a drink. We haven’t done that for a while.’’ Aaron said suddenly, sliding open his phone. ‘’I’ll text him.’’

‘’No, you can’t.’’ Vic replied quickly, clamming up as if she’d said too much.

‘’Why not, he not at yours?’’

‘’He’s…he’s out.’’ She said vaguely.

‘’What, meetings at this hour? Vic, what is it?’’ Aaron was beginning to get frustrated at Vic’s inability to meet his eye, until finally she relented.

‘’Okay, you and Robert, you’re definitely over?’’

‘’Yes Vic, we’re definitely over, now what is it, where is he that’s got you acting so weird?’’

‘’He’s on a date.’’

 

 

‘’End of an era eh?’’

Aaron didn’t look around as he felt Robert stand next to him in the middle of the scrap yard, both of them looking at the portacabin, the only thing left behind of the business they had started there three years previously.

‘’One way of putting it.’’ Aaron agreed. ‘’You came to say goodbye?’’

‘’Yea, couldn’t let go until the last minute.’’

‘’Same. There’s been some good memories made here.’’

‘’And bad ones.’’ Robert countered.

‘’Not as many.’’ Aaron argued.

‘’Suppose you’re right.’’

‘’Weird innit, us talking about the place like it’s gone forever, when it’s only moving to a new site.’’

‘’Guess you could say it’s a metaphor for us.’’ Robert said with a laugh.

‘’How do you reckon that?’’

‘’This place started because we started, ended when we decided to let each other go, and now it’s moving on somewhere else like we are.’’

‘’Bit deep that.’’ Aaron laughed, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

‘’True though, I mean I only gave you the investment because I was in love with you and…what?’’ Robert quizzed when he heard Aaron scoff beside him.

‘’You were not in love with me when you gave me that money, we’d only been seeing each other five minutes.’’

‘’And?’’ Robert asked, his tone rhetorical, taking Aaron completely by surprise. ‘’You think I just gave away amounts like that to anyone I sleep with?’’ Robert began to laugh, breaking Aaron away from his thoughts. ‘’That last bit didn’t make me sound too good did it?’’ He continued to chuckle, and the light in his eyes caused Aaron to laugh as well.

‘’Yea, for someone who’s got a golden tongue, you don’t half say some stupid things.’’ Aaron agreed as they both laughed heartily. ‘’Vic told me…’’ he continued, but the sound of Robert’s phone ringing interrupted him.

‘’Sorry, it’s the Home James accountants, I need to take this.’’ Robert said apologetically.

‘’Yea, course.’’

‘’Look, I know you’ve got Gerry, but I do still have shares in this place so if you need a hand setting up the new site, just let me know yea?’’

‘’Yea, thanks Robert.’’

‘’See you later Aaron.’’

Aaron watched Robert walk away from him as he talked business, away from the memories of the little scrap yard behind his family home, and wondered what he could have said to make him stay.

 

 

Aaron had barely been home twenty minutes that evening when there was a knock at the door. He could barely contain his look of surprise when he found Robert on the other side, a mischievous looking Ghost in his arms.

‘’Found him scratching my front door, thought I better return him home before he tore it to shreds.’’ Robert said lightly as he dropped the puppy down carefully onto the ground, smiling as he weaved through Aaron’s legs and hopped onto the couch, his tail wagging a mile a minute.

‘’Thanks for bringing him home.’’

‘’No worries, can’t have him terrorising the village, can we?’’

‘’No definitely not, get enough of that with you and Liv.’’ Aaron winced internally at the way he bound Robert and his sister together, but the other man didn’t seem to notice.

‘’Well anyway,’’ Robert continued casually, ‘’I’ll leave you in peace.’’

‘’Stay, have a beer…if you want?’’ Aaron asked, feeling suddenly very exposed.

 

‘’So…how was your date?’’ Aaron asked before his brain could stop him five minutes later, watching Robert as he leant against the kitchen counter.

‘’Vic told you then?’’

‘’Sorta…slipped out.’’ Aaron admitted. ‘’Anyone I know?’’

‘’Just a guy I met through Home James.’’

‘’I didn’t think you were ready…’’

‘’I wasn’t really, but he asked and I figured I had nothing to lose.’’

‘’So how did it go?’’

‘’It was good, until it wasn’t…’’ Robert trailed off, his beer bottle suddenly very interesting.

‘’Rob?’’

‘’Ran a mile as soon as I told him I was bisexual.’’

‘’Robert, I’m sorry.’’

‘’It’s fine, it’s just the risk I have to take each time, but to the right person, it won’t matter.’’

Aaron felt his heart clench at Robert’s words, and a sudden pang of guilt overtook him, but Robert carried on talking.

‘’It’s okay though, got out there, dipped my feet in the water. Transitional date, Vic called it.’’

‘’I’ve heard of those.’’ Aaron quipped, remembering his own conversation with Robert’s little sister.

‘’I know.’’ Robert admitted, finally meeting Aaron’s gaze. ‘’Vic told me about you and Alex, what she said to you, makes sense actually doesn’t it? Her advice?’’

‘’Yea, it does.’’

‘’I’m sorry, by the way. You seemed good together.’’ Aaron shrugged in response. ‘’So what happened?’’

Aaron averted his gaze, focusing on Ghost happily making a meal of one of Liv’s slippers as he jumped about on the couch, and Robert instantly got the message.

‘’Sorry, none of my business. Forget I asked.’’

‘’He told me he loved me.’’ Aaron finally revealed, saying it out loud for the first time. He had remained steadfastly vague when Chas and Paddy quizzed him on it, but now with Robert looking at him so earnestly, he couldn’t keep it in.

‘’And you don’t feel the same?’’ Robert asked curiously.

‘’No.’’ Aaron replied honestly. ‘’Alex is the kind of person who’s easy to fall in love with, but I couldn’t make myself do it.’’

‘’Why not?’’

Aaron shook his head in response, words failing him.

‘’Sorry, we’re not there yet are we?’’

‘’Where?’’

‘’Talking to each other about exes. I really should go now, let you wrangle the pup before he destroys your sister’s entire wardrobe.’’ Robert popped his empty bottle in the bin and smiled briefly at Aaron before turning to leave, but Aaron found himself unable to watch him walk out the door.

‘’I saw you, when he said it.’’ Aaron blurted out, stopping Robert in his tracks as he neared the door, causing him to spin around so quickly that Ghost yelped in surprise.

‘’What?’’

‘’When Alex told me he loved me, all I could see was you. And you know what the first thing that came into my head to say back was?’’

‘’I don’t…’’

‘’I wanted to say that I love you, I love Robert.’’ Aaron breathed out, his lungs desperate for air, the Mill suddenly too stuffy.

‘’You didn’t…?’’

‘’No, but he knew, he saw the look in my eyes, and it was all over.’’

‘’Aaron, I know you love me, and I love you, but we agreed to let each other go…I don’t understand…’’

‘’I should never have been with him, everything between us worked fine, it was good even, but it wasn’t what I wanted, not really.’’

‘’But that day in the hospital, you chose Alex.’’

‘’I chose you.’’ Aaron blurted out, making Robert stagger back.

‘’Aaron…’’

‘’I chose you.’’ Aaron repeated firmly. ‘’I came to tell you, but then you said you were letting me go and…’’

‘’Why didn’t you say something? Stop me?’’

‘’Because you did the one thing I was always scared you’d do. You stopped fighting for me, because I wasn’t worth it to you anymore.’’

‘’You were, you are worth it Aaron, but that’s why I walked away, to stop hurting you.’’

‘’I know that now, I do, but at the time I was a mess and when you walked away, I got scared to fight back so I put my walls up, made it seem like it was my choice to move on. It was easier to be with Alex and be safe than to fight for you and risk you not wanting me.’’

‘’I’ve never not wanted you Aaron.’’

‘’Then tell me you love me.’’

‘’I do love you.’’

‘’Tell me you choose me.’’

‘’I’m scared.’’

‘’I’m not. For the first time, I’m not scared.’’

‘’Why not?’’

‘’Because Vic was right when she said Alex was a transitional boyfriend. My mum was right when she said that he was the best thing to happen to me. He was, because he made me see you again. You’re the only one I see, Robert Sugden.’’

‘’But all we do is hurt each other.’’

‘’We did.’’ Aaron agreed. ‘’But not anymore.’’

‘’But we agreed to just be best friends.’’

‘’And aren't the best relationships ones where you're in love with your best friend? Look at me Robert.’’

Robert looked up at him, watery eyes locked onto Aaron’s; waiting for the moment he’d wake up from this dream.

‘’You and me Robert, we’re like a jigsaw. We’re both made of all these little pieces, and we break apart so easily sometimes, but put us together and we just fit.’’

‘’We’re a jigsaw?’’

‘’A jigsaw. It’s you and me, always has been…’’ Aaron said softly as he closed the gap between them.

‘’Always will be.’’ Robert breathed out, his breath ghosting across Aaron’s jaw. ‘’So what now?’’

‘’Well you kind of have to play your part.’’

‘’What’s my part?’’ Robert asked hesitantly.

‘’Kiss me.’’

Aaron felt his entire body shudder underneath him as Robert closed the last remaining inches of space between them, his warm hands gliding over Aaron’s stubble as he gripped his face in his hands. He watched the flicker of doubt cross Robert’s features for just a second, but a tiny, reassuring nod from Aaron was all it took for him to press their lips together, warm and comforting and intoxicating. It was one kiss, over much too quickly, but it said everything it needed to. Robert pressed his forehead against Aaron’s and they welcomed the warmth of skin on skin, until an excited yelp from the couch drew their attention away briefly.

‘’Do you reckon when he came scratching on my door tonight he knew something we didn’t?’’ Robert asked with a soft laugh as they both looked at Ghost, his tail threatening to wag itself off as he watched them.

‘’I reckon he knew I was still in love with you before I even knew it myself.’’ Aaron admitted.

‘’Well good thing I’m still in love with you too then.’’ Robert smiled as he pressed another kiss to Aaron’s lips, both of them laughing through their embrace as Ghost continued to bark excitedly at them.

 

Aaron lay awake just a little longer than usual that night, his husband wrapped around him and his dog snoozing at the foot of the bed. He had his missing jigsaw pieces back. With that thought, and a smile of contentment, he finally fell asleep.


End file.
